headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
China
The People's Republic of China (better known as China) (Chinese: 中国 / Zhōngguó) is the 29th Character in Head Soccer. He was added on April 3, 2013 along with Ireland and Greece in Update 1.6. He is a 5-star opponent in Arcade mode. __TOC__ Playing style China plays rather defensively. Appearance China is a monkey with a headband and earrings. He has brown hair, brown beard, a gnashing mouth and an angry facial expression. He also has pink half circles under his eyes. He is mainly based on Sun Wukong, the Monkey King, a character from the classic Chinese novel: Journey to the West. Damaged appearance China's orange headband can be kicked off, and once that has happened, you can see his damaged form and he has a different Power Shot. His eyes are flaming red and they are surrounded by shadow. Power Shots First Shot: Monkey Shot For China's first Power Shot, the Monkey Shot, when the crown is still intact, numerous monkeys (with an appearance similar to China) floating on clouds carrying golden spears appear and fly towards the opponent's side of the pitch, although they do absolutely no damage. They are only meant to cause some confusion when the ball with a bright light behind is launched. If the user manages to block the ball, he will be put in a basket and will be whacked by the monkeys, making it possible to go through him. After four seconds he reappears on the field. Damaged Shot: Buddha Shot If the crown gets knocked off and China has got red flames in his eyes, his Power Shot will change to Buddha Shot. Wherever the player is, he will disappear in a cloud of smoke and grow a golden Buddhist statue from the ground holding a bottle that pops off the cap (the ball comes immediately behind the cap), sending it diagonally down towards the opponent's goal. This makes it extremely easy to block, resulting in the opponent getting "sucked" back into the bottle for two seconds, and appearing at the same spot where he got "sucked in." Costume China doesn't wear a costume in Arcade mode or Tournament. Unlock Requirements To unlock China, you must win using 5 Counter Attacks in a single match to any 30 characters in Arcade mode, or pay 2,800,000 points to unlock him instantly. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks China's first shot, Monkey Shot, is simply a straight line though it harbors much flair to distract you. Do what you would normally do to block shots such as Cameroon's Thunderbolt Shot and Valentine's Valentine Shot. His other Power Shot, Buddhist Shot, is even easier to counter. Simply run forward, jump, and kick to counter it. You can also block both shots by jumping in front of China. History Trivia * He is the first animal in the game, the second could be Finland and the third could be Senegal. * China is a reference to Sun Wukong, the Monkey King from the Chinese novel Journey to the West that was published in the 16th century. Another explanation for China being a monkey could be that the monkey is one of the twelve animals on the Chinese zodiac. * He is, with Z and PumpKill, the only Character in the game with animated eyes. * He is the 1st character with animated eyes. * He is the second character with hair all over his head. The first is Ireland, the third is Greece, the fourth is Sweden, the fifth is Israel, and the last is Singapore. * He is the second character to have two power shots (Monkey Shot and Buddha Shot), next to Cyborg. * China is the second of 3 characters with damaged and undamaged shots. The others are Cyborg and Israel. * If the player plays as a character without a special counter-attack and counters China's second shot (Buddha Shot), the sound of his first shot will play instead. * China's head structure is /¯). * China is the 6th Asian character in the game. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters from Update 1.6 Category:Characters With Earrings Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters Wearing a Headcloth Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume